Everyone's Human, Zane
by KAISRE
Summary: Zane finds out a terrible secret about himself and his 'dark' past. Alexis finds out but soon even bigger problems occur. Retaed T for gore, mild violence and language. OLDFIC
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_A sinister green glow shone faintly in a dark and murky room. Wires and cords dangled untidily from the ceiling. Soft bubbling and the steady beeps from machines could be heard._

_Humane shadows traveled over the walls as a small group of people whispered to each other and took notes of the strange subject. The subject floated in green fluid. A heart meter beeped steadily. _

_A countdown on the computer screen shone. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

_What ever was in that fluid moved.. It was alive. It shifted its limbs but didn't open it's eyes. A person outside of the tube dialed in a key and pressed a button. The liquid slowly drained away. The subject was suspended by cords. It was still… But the experiment had been a success._

_The glass barrier slid down. The cords detached from its body as mechanical arms supported and carried it to a stretcher. Quickly two men rushed it to the analyzing room._

_Whatever it was… It was doomed to a strange yet terrible fate._

-X-

Zane Truesdale sat on a bench just outside of the Obelisk Blue dorms. In his hand was a title-less book. Despite that he seemed deeply interested in it. His teal-gray eyes traveled steadily over the pages.

Alexis Rhodes walked down the dirt path and spotted Zane. She started towards him and took a seat.

"What's new, Zane?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Nothing important." came his reply.

Alexis sighed. Zane was never talkative. The most he ever made a sound was when he was dueling. Even that he only said words to explain his moves and give small comments to his opponent.

Zane's eyes were still in the book. Oh how very different he was from Jaden. Yet despite Zane's lack of passion, Alexis grew to like and understand him. Zane himself got to understand Alexis too.

"You know, Zane? Atticus was trying to hook me up with Jaden the other day." Alexis said, determined to start a conversation.

He managed to suppress a small smile. "I heard."

"and the whole school knows! Oh how I hate gossip."

"I'm sure."

"And how Atti's so dumb sometimes."

"I know."

Alexis sighed again. She had started a conversation alright. But still his answers so… little.

"Zane, what are you reading?"

"Psychology for the Advanced."

"You study psychology?" Alexis tried not to laugh.

"It helps-" he said.

"Uh.. How? Besides being a therapist I mean."

"It helps one think and how it knows how other people think."

"Oh.. Um that's useful." Alexis really didn't know what Zane meant. Well duh she got his words but it wasn't like Zane actually needed that crap.

This time Zane did say something interesting.

"I'm boring you, aren't I?" he said. Zane closed his book and placed it in his black bag which he slung over his shoulders.

"Goodbye, Alexis. I must be going now to my next class." he walked away. Alexis stared after him. That wasn't the fist type of conversation they had. Heck, it was the only type and Alexis learned to get used to it.

Meanwhile….

In the same room where it all once started, a man stared interestedly at a screen which seemed to be monitoring the two. Alexis was in the center. Who knew these two had such strange stalkers? Suddenly the man barked commands at two people behind him.

"Bring me the girl alive! I want her unharmed but tranquilize her if you have to. Bring the three experiments with you to intimidate her. Bring the girl alone."

"Yes sir." they said and marched off down the dark hallway.

The commander man grinned maliciously.

-X-

New Story! I'm looking forward to updating this. Submit reviews, peoples


	2. Sickness

_One has the ability to share the heart with another, to share their life and soul. Soul mates. When the time comes, this ability will come to use… One time._

_-x-_

Zane lied on his bed with his hands behind his back. It was an hour before nightfall. Zane had already talked to Atticus about the past events. And when he did, Atticus had even joked of hooking up the Kaiser himself. Zane continued to stare at the ceiling.

Suddenly a horrible feeling filled him, his eyes widened in surprise. He felt loneliness and pain. It was inflicted on both body and mind. Zane held his head in pain until it slowly faded away. He was left gasping. What had caused this sudden attack? Zane sat up and looked towards his room's door. He quickly opened it and walked fast to Alexis's room.

Alexis answered the door, she was a little surprised to see Zane. Especially when his hand was grasping onto the door frame. It looked as if he ran laps around the island. Alexis looked concerned at him.

"Zane, did something happen?"

"I-yes… I hope you're alright Alexis." he said.

"Well of course I am… Why wouldn't I be?"

Zane glanced past her and his vision unfocused.

"I.. Don't know. I had this feeling. A strange one."

Alexis lifted a hand to feel his fore head. "You have a pretty high temperature, you're not well, Zane."

"No, I'm fine. It's yourself you need to worry about." it sounded as if Zane was suffering some kind of amnesia or something.

"What are you talking about? Never mind, come in. I think I have something that can make you feel better."

When Zane stepped it, Alexis noticed his leg shake for a moment. "You should lie down."

Zane collapsed onto a nearby couch. Alexis was right, he was feeling hot and queasy. What was wrong with him? Just ten minutes ago he was fine.

_Maybe I should start avoiding those fan girls more often_

Alexis laid a cold wet towel across his fore head.

Then it came again, except stronger.

He couldn't see or hear, and the only feeling he had was pain and anguish. If he was screaming, as if his body was failing, against his will.

Alexis stared horrified at the thrashing Zane. She had never seen him like this, it was so scary. Alexis grabbed her PDA and dialed Jaden and Syrus. A split second passed and Jaden answered.

"What's up, Alexis?" he said.

Alexis was almost to hysterics.

"Zane's hurt! Please come to my room and hurry!"

Before switching the device off, Alexis saw Syrus's concerned face.

At the Slifer dorms…

"What, big bro's hurt?" Syrus asked quickly.

"Yeah! We have to hurry!" Jaden grabbed Syrus's arm and dashed through the door.

"What do you mean we can't get in!?" Jaden cried angrily at an opposing Obelisk.

"Only the advance can go here, you slacker." He replied.

Syrus said, "but Zane and Alexis need us!"

The Obelisk laughed until a black-sleeved arm collided to his face. He was knocked down by Chazz.

"Alexis called me, we need to get up there." Chazz explained.

The three traveled up winding staircases.

"What's Alexis's room number?" Jaden asked as they ran.

"Its 245. I knew that when I used to stay here."

Syrus looked around at the passing rooms. "How many do they have?"

"Never mind that! There! It's over there!" Chazz pointed. The three skidded to a stop and Jaden yanked the door open.

Alexis was kneeling by Zane. They ran over to see what happened. He was sprawled on the floor, shaking. Small beads of sweat sat on his face. His eyes were closed and his brow wrinkled.

"What happened to big bro?" Syrus asked scared.

Alexis replied clearly shaken, "I don't know, he came knocking on my door looking like he ran a marathon then he just went berserk on me!"

Alexis felt his temperature again.

"He's so high, what made him like this?"

Jaden and Chazz lifted Zane onto Alexis's bed as Syrus and Alexis looked worried.

He half-opened his eyes at their faces, Zane's vision blurred at blacked out.

_He saw a green light, it gave him a feeling of comfort and loneliness at the same time. Then he heard glass breaking and he awoke._

He woke up on Alexis's bed. It was late at night and a faint glow came from the desk room. Zane sat up, his back ached but he managed to stand and walk to the light.

Alexis was asleep, she completed her reports but the poor girl was too tired. Zane switched off the light and looked out the window. It was a cold night. The moon cast a white light over the island.

_What happened to me?_


	3. Ambush

A/N: Yeah I know the past chapters were a little confusing. Maybe I can explain later but here's the 3rd chapter!

-X-

Zane stared out at the ocean of Alexis's balcony.

Things were so jumbled, just a while ago he suffered something like a seizure.

_I don't have any physical problems. What happened and how? Why do I have such an empty feeling?_

A cold breeze picked up. Zane closed the windows and left Alexis's room. He made way to his own, deep in thought.

He opened his own door and felt cold air.

_Damn, I forgot to close the windows_.

Zane quickly passed his sliding mirror. Blood caught his eye.

He froze and looked back at himself. It wasn't his blood. It was his _eyes. _Zane took a step closer. Red was mixed in with his normal teal eye. Zane stared at himself and tried to shake his head.

It was still there.

_Am I hallucinating?_ he thought.

He stared closer, his face a centimeter from the reflective glass. It looked real.

Zane walked into his bath room and pulled out a thermometer. He held it in his mouth… 80...99...101... 101... 102

He observed it.

"That is pretty high." Zane told himself. "Alexis is right, I'm not well. Ugh, I better rest before this gets any worse."

He laid down on his bed and looked to his side. He could see the lighthouse from here, it was deserted as always. Tiredness has left him. He switched on his lamp and pulled out his psychology book, he read and read with no means of absorbing the words. He read until the book slipped from his grasp and things went gradually black.

Zane awoke, it was 10 minutes until first hour.

_Dammit, I can't miss class now._

He quickly changed into fresh uniforms. Remembering last night's events he glanced at the mirror. There was no red.

He let out a sigh of relief.

_So I was hallucinating._

Making sure no one was around Zane ran for it, he reached inside the large room right on the bell. His sudden appearance created murmurs around the room. Everyone expected the Zane Truesdale to be early all the time.

Zane felt hundreds of eyes on him, he quickly walked to his seat and cursed the distance between it and the entrance.

_I wish they'd stop staring_

At the command of the Dr. Crowler, they did. Crowler went into a long and boring lecture about dueling strategies. For the first, Zane couldn't concentrate on his words. He shook his head as he told himself, _I already know this stuff anyways._

During first break, Alexis searched the crowd for Zane. She spotted him on a bench outside of the Alchemy classroom. Predictably he had the "Psychology for the Advanced" book in his hand. Alexis took a seat next to him.

"How are you feeling, Zane?"

"Fine." came his reply.

"I hope you're telling the truth."

"Don't worry."

"Don't worry about you lying or don't worry about you?"

Zane looked up at her. Alexis flinched as his eyes flashed.

"Both,"

Alexis sighed.

"I'm just worried about yesterday. I mean you were cra-"

Zane silenced her as an Obelisk girl passed them.

"I just had a small fit, that's all."

For once Alexis was not convinced by his words.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" she asked.

"I'll tell you at the end of the day." The bell rang. Alexis watched Zane disappear behind the door.

_I hope you will_

Several hours later, Alexis met Zane at the lighthouse.

She started, "so what is it?"

"First you can't tell anyone about this Alexis, not even Jaden, Syrus or Chazz. I can't risk people knowing I have some serious problems. Understand?"

Alexis noticed the tone in his voice and nodded.

"Yes."

"Alexis, I'm having weird dreams… I feel strange feelings. Last night-"

He paused. Alexis looked at him confused but he gave her a look to silence her.

"Someone's watching us."

"How do you know that?"

"I… feel it."

"Yes there is something wrong with yo-"

"He is quite right you know, there is someone here."

The two spun around towards the direction of the cliff. Two men dressed in black trench coats faced them, three pairs of shining eyes hid in the shadows.

"How did you get here?" Zane asked them. Alexis stepped closer to Zane.

"That doesn't matter," one of them said. "What does matter is the safety of your girlfriend!"

"No Alexis-" he began. Suddenly a large silver streak sped from the shadows towards the two. Zane saw it and amazingly he pushed Alexis out of the way.

_I could do that?_

However, whatever it was grazed his arm. Blood began to trickle down his arm as the silver thing sped back towards the shadows again. Zane clutched his arm as the two mysterious men laughed.

"What do you want with her!?" He said angrily. Something was rising in him…

Alexis ran to his side, concerned at his wound.

"It's nothing," he said.

"What do we want?" they replied

"We just want the girl, we're not going to hurt her. Just hand her over and we'll let you be."

Zane growled in disgust at the two's mocking bargain.

"Hell no. If you want her, you have to kill me first!" His voice transformed angrily

"Zane! What are you saying?" Alexis cried out.

Zane didn't answer but placed himself protectively in front of her. Suddenly he heard metal blades scraping against each other, not from the shadows though. It was in _himself_

Pain struck him again. He fell forward.

_No not now! Not when Alexis is in danger!_

But it didn't go away, it grew stronger and stronger. Through the slits of his eyes, Zane saw three silver streaks speeding towards them.

They were doomed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - --

Sorry big cliffhanger here xD


	4. Great, I can fly

Zane felt the air knocked out of him. Alexis was snatched away and a grotesque snout was inches away from his face. It all happened in a split second.

Zane felt something warm poor down his shoulders. _Blood_

The thing looked like a deformed wolf of silver fur and shining projectiles protruding from its back. It lowered it's head and Zane struggled desperately to get it off of him. To his surprise it spoke,

_You're weak_

Zane stared at it.

"What the hell are you?" he gasped. It's weight was making it hard for him to breath.

_Don't you remember?_

Without waiting for his reply the thing lowered it's head and lapped up his blood.

His surroundings changed.

_He saw the images in his sleep, only clearer. Wires dangled from the ceiling. Beeping and murmuring could be heard as blurry shadows moved around him. His vision was limited… Then he remembered. After six years he remembered that day. Six years ago he was held unknowingly for research and to test sample of a steel-forming chemical. Microscopic molecules of iron and carbon fused together to form a certain structure and function within the body. It takes several years until-_

"NO! Don't show me this!" Zane snapped out of the trance and with his strength, he pushed off his attacker. It growled angrily.

Then Zane felt every muscle in his body freeze.

_Why can't I move?_

The monster suddenly saw it's advantage and lunged towards him but at the command of the two men it halted to a stop.

"Let's see what happens."

Zane had no idea what he meant. An aching pain concentrated at his shoulder blades. It grew stronger and stronger until he heard a 'blade against blade' sound… and stopped.

Alexis was held captive in the shadows but she could clearly see Zane. She was frozen with horror and surprise.

Metallic blades sliced the air. She saw it. She didn't believe it but she saw it. Zane was on his knees and something completely alien had appeared.

He grew steel, skeletal wings of a 24 foot wingspan. Alexis raised her hand to her mouth and let out a gasp.

Zane didn't seem to see anything was wrong. He saw Alexis frozen.

_I need to save her_.

He was glad the pain was gone, he stood up and the wings folded. The opposing

monster took a few steps back and growled.

It was silence that puzzled Zane.

_Why won't they attack?_

It was broken when one of the men said

"It's about time."

Zane called out impatiently, "What do you mean?"

"You saw the memories of six years ago… Remember?"

"Vividly."

Of instinct, Zane lifted a hand to his back. He felt something hard and sharp and his finger began to bleed.

"What the hell?"

He jump to the side of the harbor and looked down at his changed reflection.

He saw it, his blood-red eyes and the gleaming wings.

Zane jumped back in pure horror.

He turned towards his enemies with a look of anger on his face.

"What happened?" he growled.

The two didn't reply but only signaled for the three to attack. Zane felt the wound

on his shoulder mend instantly. He felt powerful. With a flap of his new wings, Zane rose high.

_I'm flying_

He struck down the three in a flash of silver light. Blood splattered the pier. Blood laced his wings.

He finally got a glance of his two opposes.

Both had silvery skin with gray spikes. Zane's eyes narrowed in disgust.

The men signaled for the three to retreat.

"We have all we need. We're not wasting anytime with you."

The quickly bound up Alexis and slowly disappeared.

"No!" He desperately ran to them but he felt his wings shrinking back into him and his strength leaving him.

"No…" They were gone. Zane pounded the blood-splattered floor in anguish. He looked towards the sky as if he can find his way to Alexis. The stars shone mockingly at him.

Zane looked around him. They were completely gone, but he had an idea where to search.

_I'm not telling anyone about this, last thing I know is a gigantic search party looking for Alexis. What do they want with her?_

Zane walked to his dorm, unfortunately to him he met someone on the way.

"Hey Zane," Jaden said. "Have you seen Alexis? And uh, why are you covered in blood and why are there two hole in you coat?"

Zane didn't know what to say, he didn't even think Jaden was that gullible to believe Zane's last minute planned lie.

He couldn't even think if Jaden had the capacity to comprehend what Zane wanted to say.

"Alexis is in sick, I'm sorry to say I gave the bug to her. This isn't blood I was help painting for uh- some surprise."

"Red?"

"Uh yes."

"Okay then.. What happened to your coat?"

Zane cursed, why did Jaden have to be so sharp at this moment?

"Some stupid fan girl thought it would be funny."

"Oh, I need to go now. Thanks anyways Zane." He waved before running off towards the opposite direction. Zane let out a sigh of relief.

_That was close._

Zane changed into a new uniform and paced his room thinking.

_Think, Zane, think! Most likely Alexis is being held at some freaky place where I got my chemicals. I just need to search my memories and see if I can remember the destina-_

Something shattered his window. A rock tied to a note laid on the floor among the shards of glass. Zane picked it up and put his hand to his face.

_Dear god, what has the world come to?_

The note read, _We have your friend. You know where to meet us, find us at the desert island south of yours. Walk to the certain spot marked with a seal. Just knock on the ground and well have you in. If you bring or tell anyone we will know and we will kill the girl._

"Great, I have some more stalkers. Alexis is held hostage in some place I barely know how to get two. Ten minutes ago I grew artificial wings and I just met some very pleasant people."

Without thinking, Zane shattered his mirror with his fist in anger. Blood began to well up but stopped at his wound instantly sealed up.

"And I have a super-human healing ability. Brilliant. Well if I have these things happening to me, I might as well try it out."

Zane didn't know what he was saying, he wasn't himself. He stepped onto the railings of his balcony.

"Bright thing is I can fly south which is very normal or I could just fall and die and not do anything about Alexis."

He really was not himself.

It's not like the normal Zane Truesdale always stood on the railing as if he was about to commit suicide.

"Here it goes."

He fell forward, the cold wind whistled in his face. And that feeling, it came to him with out pain and he was swooped up in the current.

_I need to see a therapist after this._

_-_X-

XD Yeah so this chapter explains some things, I will explain later on in the story.

Zane: Why the hell do I have wings?

Me: Cause I think you look hot with them

Zane: … Why am I always the one who gets hurt?

Me: Cause I like doing that.. Now stop being ooc.

Zane: …

Me: Better

Zane: … -.-


	5. A Step Closer

Duh, I know the way how I described Zane's wings means that with those, it's still physically impossible to fly. But heck, Gravity and the laws of physics don't exist in this anime and neither does it exist in here.

Now let me explain for those who still are a little lost.

6 years ago when Zane was 11, he was taken to a lab for some testing of a iron forming chemical. Shortly after it was injected without Zane's consent, the researchers thought the experiment was a failure so they wiped Zane's memory and let him go. 5 years later the researchers realized their mistake. The chemical takes years to develop like how a baby turns to a toddler to child then teen. When they learned this they secretly seeked out and stalked Zane. Now 6 years have passed and the chemical was almost fully developed. Zane learns this and tries to learn how to use it to his advantage and save Alexis

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zane camped out in the middle of no where. For once he didn't know exactly what he was doing. He didn't have a map, nor GPS, nor a little tourist book, and no Alexis. All he had was his instincts. Zane sighed and poked his fire sheepishly. Zane lied against a fallen tree. There was nothing much to do… When there was nothing to do he thought. And when he thought, he thought of his friends and Alexis.

_I've only be gone for half a day, but still I can't help but wonder what's happening at the academy… Even more I wonder how Alexis is doing. Why do they want her? They never really explained. Where's my intelligence when I need it?_

Zane poked his fire a few times before falling asleep with dreams of silver monstrosities and Alexis.

Zane woke up early the next morning. His fire was dead. He buried the ashes in the sand. He felt nothing here. No surge, no impulse. Zane shook his head.

_Instincts can't take me everywhere_

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Concentrated until he could hear the wind itself being sliced.

It came.

Zane opened his eyes, took a deep breath and took off.

Soaring, he looked down and tried his best not to think how weird this was. Zane Truesdale before all of this was never abnormal, he wasn't normal either. The whole school would've died to know every single mystery about him. Zane hated that.

Zane's thoughts strayed to what ifs.

_What if I didn't sprout wings_

_What if we weren't ambushed_

_What if I actually remembered something like this earlier!_

Zane then started to curse himself. Accusing him for his sheer stupidity. Distracted, Zane didn't realize he was getting lower.. And lower.. And lower..

Until-

CRASH!

"Dammit!" He cursed loudly. His wings retreated. He was stuck in trees' canopy. He struggled for a moment until he fell to the ground hitting a few branches on the way. He cursed again and looked up.

_I can't take off here and I just fell into the deepest part of this god-forsaken forest!_

Zane made to hit a nearby tree in anger. He did, in a flash of sudden silver, a great slash mark indented the rough surface of the trunk. Zane didn't realized what he just did until he calmed down. When he did he looked down. A narrow and long metal blade was protruding from his wrist. Zane stared at it.

_Next thing I know I'm going to grow a tail_

As he thought that the blade slowly receded under his skin. Zane shuddered. He frowned remembering he was pretty much stuck here until… he smiled. It wasn't the greatest idea but it would be better than struggling through the dense bushes.

Zane concentrated and the metal blade appeared again. Zane turned to a random direction and started to hack his way through the forest.

It was hard work and bugs kept biting him. He stopped to rest and sat on the floor. No food was in sight. Zane's slight need for nourishment helped him get this far but he was almost at his limit. He breathed in deeply. He just began to notice how peaceful it was around here compared to the academy. Some place like the lighthouse…

The peace was broken as Zane sensed another presence. One familiar and unfriendly. He got up as a thick streak ran around the bushes. Partly hidden by the foliage. It slowed to a stop and fixed it's piercing eye onto him. Zane froze. This one was different from the one that knocked him down a day ago.

_You look so helpless_

It's voice echoed in his mind.

Angrily, Zane thought back.

_How did you find me?_

_The same way you sensed me._

_I didn't find you._

_Because your powers aren't fully developed… Mine are and I can take you down here and now._

_If you can, you won't succeed very easily._

_Because I'm ordered not to attack you. Count yourself lucky. My prey don't have the most honorable death. I'm sent to lead you to our hideout for your little friend._

Zane jerked as he realized this.

_Alexis? How do I know this isn't a trap._

_You have nothing to lose._

Zane though about this. It was right, he really didn't have much to lose.

_Fine, lead the way._

_Follow me then, fool._

Zane followed but kept his distance.

After tensioned silence they reached the shores of the island.

This time Zane asked aloud, "You don't expect me to fly do you?"

It didn't reply but a blue light appeared on its paws, in a lunge it bounded across the water's surface. Zane concentrated, spread his wings and followed it.

The water below them seemed endless. Zane couldn't help but even _admire_ how the monster could keep itself on the water's surface. Finally they reached a small chain of islands. At first glance, the chief island was no bigger than the academy itself. It stopped running when it reached the shores. Zane landed more smoothly than the other times he landed. He had gotten used to this. It turned it's head to signal for Zane to go in that direction. Zane attentively walked slowly to the thick trees.

Just when he reached the nearest one, he smiled.

_Seal marks the spot, now how do I get in?_

It read his thoughts, and the monster slowly walked over and pounded the seal.

_You really are stupid._

He was enveloped in a blinding white as the ground gave in beneath him.

The wind was almost knocked out of him as he hit cold dark ground. It was if he was blasted by memories. This place seemed so alien and yet so familiar to him.

_This is where it all happened._

Zane's eyes adjusted to the darkness. He walked down the narrow walkway. It reminded him of a century old prison. He continued until he came across four iron doors.

_This better not be a set-up_

He placed his hand over the ice-cold knob and pushed. It creaked noisily. Dust and debris showered from the ceiling.

_That doesn't make sense, it's like no one's been here for centuries._

The dark hallways were endless. Zane shivered.

_I'd like my instincts to fire up please._

He came across three doorways. One was already open. Zane punched the wall

_Am I walking in circles!?_

Zane picked the right door.

Later…

He picked the Left door…

Later…

Zane seemed to be trembling in impatience. At least there was only one door left.

_And it happens to be the one I pick last._

The walkway was like the others. Zane quickened up his walk determined to find Alexis and settle some things with whoever was in charge. In his determination he didn't notice a raised block.

He stepped on it and a bladed chain shot out of the walls. In a millisecond Zane raised his arm in defense. The metal blade protruded quickly. A metallic clang filled the air as the chain bounced off and onto the floor.

_That could've killed me, what the hell are traps doing here? What's the point…? It's like they want to see what I can do… Well I guess they'll learn something when I reach them. Alexis…_

It got darker and darker until Zane couldn't see at all. He felt his way. Twice he almost feel down into whatever.

_This can be a problem_

Besides that he was having no problem. Not at all.

Nope nothing until,

Zane let out a cry of pain as something shot into his arm. He stumbled back wards as more wounds were inflicted onto his body.

It was raining something and he couldn't see at all. It grazed over his arms and face, it cut his uniform. He couldn't do anything. Feeling around Zane grasped whatever was in his arm and pulled it free. He blindly clutched he arm.

_Shit, what now?_

Zane closed his eyes and concentrated. In the dark, it was hard to summon his defense.

_Come ON!_

Finally he heard the wind whistle as a shower of sparks formed as needle like projectiles clashed with his bladed wings.

Grinding his teeth, Zane slowly crawled close to the ground. A needle surpassed his makeshift barrier and cut his cheek. Zane flinched. They were raining down on him

from every direction possible. Long spikes were forming down his back in attempt to defend himself. Sparks bounced on the ground as they faded away.

_I'm not stopping here_.

He made his way slowly. More cuts and grazes appeared until it finally stopped.

_I'm.. still alive._

His wings didn't recede.

"I'm almost there."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heh, not much to say but please visit my profile and answer my questions.


	6. A Happier End

Zane eagerly pushed open the heavy door, determined to find her.

The room was dark. Death itself lingered in the air. A fire lit the room but provided no warmth. A man stood across from him, as if expecting him. Zane cast a brief glance at his surroundings until he noticed Alexis on the floor. She was conscious and unbound and when she saw him she sprung to her feet and embraced Zane. The man didn't stop her but only let out a smirk. Alexis seemed to be unaware of him.

"Zane! You're here! But how did you find me?" Alexis looked up.

"I don't know, I was led here. But what's going on? And who's he?" he gestured at the man. Alexis turned around puzzled. "What are you talking about Zane? I was kept here alone."

Zane frowned. "He's right there."

The man made no move to declare his presence and Alexis still looked puzzled. "Zane… Are you okay?"

"Of course I am! What do you mean no one else is here? Alexis, tell me what's going on." Alexis seemed to be scared and worried now. "I don't know, I just woke up here just minutes before you arrived." Zane let go of Alexis and walked towards the man. "I swear he's right here." Zane reached out to prove his existence. The moment his hand reached his image, the man disintegrated. Zane's eyes widened astonished. The man reappeared by his side and let out a low laugh in his ear that only Zane could hear. Alexis cautiously walked towards him and put her hand on his arm. "Zane, no one's here."

He didn't reply, the mysterious man whispered.

"Only you can see me, why? Because you remember. This is my power but can you find out your own? Better watch your girl."

When Zane realized what this meant he jerked from his trance and cried out, "NO!"

Too late. Across the room Alexis was held by the man, a knife to her heart. Her eyes were filled with fear which cut deep into Zane.

Anger rose in him like before.

"Hurt her, and I swear I'll kill you!" Zane said savagely. The man only laughed and pressed the blunt side deeper menacingly. Alexis flinched. "Let her go!" Zane took a step closer but the man stopped him. "If you get any closer, your girlfriend can enjoy a slow death."

"…Alexis." He looked at her, he didn't know what to do. There wasn't anything to do. When Zane said nothing, the man spoke up.

"I guess you have a lot of questions, no? Why you? Well after seeing your behavior, we thought you'd make a fine servant. Apparently we were wrong. Now… What's so special about these… powers,"

Zane flinched at the way he put it.

"Yes, Zane. We gifted you with something special. _Unique. _Do you want to throw it all away for this silly girl?" He twisted the knife enough to draw blood. Alexis let out a gasp. Zane was speechless to only to sit and watch her pain. A manic grin appeared on the mans face.

"No answer? Very well let me answer for you."

It was a nightmare to him. In a flash of silver, blood splattered the floor. Zane was frozen, tears flooded his eyes and a dull thud hit the floor. His vision blurred.

Alexis was gone.

The world around him spun. His head collided with the floor. Tears poured from his eyes and darkened the cold ground. He was gasping for breath as realization hit him. Finally Zane half forced himself to face the man.

To Zane's disgust and anger, he was licking the blade of his knife. "What are you going to do, Zane?" He said almost tauntingly. Zane shook with tremendous anger.

"You damn bastard," His voice was changing.

"It's not too late Zane… You can change… Come with me and you won't have to feel anymore."

"Never." Zane lunged at him. His eyes red with madness. The man swiftly blocked his attack with the knife. Blue sparks fell from the clashing blades. The man grinned wilder. With inhuman speed, he slashed at Zane's stomach. Zane staggered back clenching his wound. The flow of blood soon stopped as Zane felt his wound seal up. Zane ran towards him again in another attack.

Their shadows danced along the wall. So complex no mortal eye can follow it. Again and again Zane fell back as flesh blood covered the knife. Again his wounds sealed up.

"It's useless for both of us to fight," the man said as Zane fell down again. "You don't have to experience this."

"I'd die before I join you!"

The man held his attacking arm. "Your friends don't want you anymore, you're useless to them."

"LIAR!" Without realizing what he was doing, Zane thrust his arm through the man's body. His expression didn't change. He withdrew it and fell down. He was covered in death, blood.

He killed, Alexis was dead. There wasn't anything he could do to change it nothing.

Zane made his was to Alexis's body. Her eyes were closed. Her uniform was widely cut open and her fatal wound could be seen. Zane grasped the man's knife. He knew what was to be done. He knew what life was for, how it worked. He held the blade against his own heart and cut deeply.

Zane tried his hardest to keep himself up. His arm shook. Amazingly he was alive. Blood was dripping heavily. It dripped into Alexis's wound. He fell, his cut heart against hers, his lips against hers.

_I share my heart with you, I share it so both of us can live. Forever bound._

"Zane.. Zane, wake up!" Alexis shook him awake. They were lying on the ground, rubble of what seemed to be the lab lied among them. Zane's head ached. He remembered what happened before he lost consciousness. Alexis didn't know what happened.

"You're awake Zane," Alexis said. He rubbed his head and stood up. His legs trembled under his weight but he managed. Not far away from him was an ancient skeleton. A rusted knife laid near them too. Zane touched the bones which turned to dust immediately. Just some several yards away lied three canine like skeletons which too crumbled to dust as Zane touched them. Zane glanced at the sky. _How long have we been here?_

A strong wind picked up as the two saw a helicopter. Jaden was waving from it. When he landed, Jaden jumped off the craft and ran towards them. "Zane, Alexis! What are you doing here?"

Even Zane didn't know how to explain, neither did Alexis. Jaden however didn't wait for their answer. "Get on, we're going back to the academy. Nothing but plants live on this island and you guys have been gone for like two days. You must be starving!" Alexis's belly growled and she blushed a little. "Yeah we're hungry."

The three went back to Duel Academy. Zane and Alexis seemed to be greeted with much enthusiasm. They reached the café. Alexis forgot about her manners and dug into her food Jaden-like. Zane sighed and grudgingly ate his food in a defeated manner. Everything was normal, Zane could finally be himself like always.

The two sat at the lighthouse, discussing what happened. Zane couldn't explain how he gave life to Alexis but he did explain the rest. Alexis did the same.

"You're going to have a fine life, Zane." Alexis reassured him.

Zane looked at her. "I know, Alexis. Because I have you." Without waiting for her answer, he pulled her into a deep kiss.

If you watched this couple you could see a shadow of wings appear on Zane's back. Not the skeletal ones he had. They were divine and alive.

_He was happy_

-X-

Yay! I finally finished this story! If you have any questions just send me an e-mail

Now if you're wondering how the four died and aged so quickly was that their life was supported artificially by the man who was killed by Zane. And when that man (who shall remain unnamed) died, it created a chain that killed the other too. Zane wasn't affected since his heart and soul was purer.


End file.
